Our Love Will Never Be
by MicaAnderson
Summary: Time slows as my heart heaves. I need to be free. I need to escape. I want to get out of here, and I will. I am going to get out of here, and I know just the place to be: Tulsa, Oklahoma. SodapopXOC.
1. Prologue

The pain in my heart is imense. I cannot breath. I cannot see. I cannot hear. I refuse to breath, see, and hear. I must leave. I have to get out of here. There is too much pain here that I cannot stand it any longer. I'm going to move to Tulsa at the stroke of midnight, and start living with my brother.

Maybe just maybe I will be happy then. Maybe just maybe I can learn how to love again. I just hope he won't the jerk I know him to. Stupid Dally always hating me because I'm his 'kid' sister. Lord knows he wouldn't be here still if I didn't pay for most of his bail. At least I still have mother's will to me. (sigh) Breath McKenzie just breath. Let's not start ranting about your brother right now. You must be poliet so that way you won't be thrown out into the street.

Please dear god oh please let me get out of here safe and sound. I don't want anymore pain. I want to live, and get out of this h*** hole of a house. I don't want to be broken anymore. I want to be happy. Please oh please let me escape safely out of here. It's time for me to escape, and it's time for me to change the direction of my life.

My name is McKenzie Winston, and I will be free from everything that has turned against me. That is my life goal. That is what keeps me going, and I am determined to make that the truth for my children to hear when I get older.


	2. Time Passes, but the Pain Stays

Chapter 1: Time passes, but the pain stays

It has been one year since I left New York to stay with my brother Dally. He wasn't too keen about his kid sister living with him, but he understood where I was coming from, so he made me a deal. I had to do all the cooking and cleaning while I was staying there. Well it went more like this,

"Be the good little girl you, and do what women do best other than sex." He said to me while lighting a cigarette. I raise my black eyebrow at him, starring at him with a confused filled gaze.

"And what would that be dear big brother?" I asked him with a bit of a harsh tone added. I'm kind of scared to find out what he was going to say.

"Be more like a woman, and start cooking and cleaning this house." He smirks at me. I give him my coldest death glare, and wail right back

"FINE, BUT DON'T TREAT ME LIKE ALL OF YOUR 'GIRLFRIENDS' YOU SEXIST B******!" He just started chuckling at me, and slaps me on the back of my head.

"Shut up Miccy. I'm letting you stay here, so be grateful you little brat!" He seethes at me, shoving me inside. Dally and I have never been on the best of terms. Even as kids we didn't get along. I remember us always fighting. He would chase me around the house, and I'd take the water hose and doused him with it. It was funny to see him all wet and shaking like a puppy until he tackled me to the ground, and made me eat the worms in the concrete. That made me more sick than I ever could be.

The next day after I moved in with Dally, he took me to the Curtis boys house, and I was instantly taken with Sodapop Curtis. I mean I'm not going to go all fangirl, and be like 'Oh it was love at first sight. We are so meant to be! (squeal)' type of thing. I just have this really big crush on him, that won't go away, and it won't leave me alone... At all... Stupid teenage fantasy stuff! Why can't I just not be attracted to a guy.

I mean I like all the guys there. Two-Bit is so funny, and he makes me smile when everything goes terribly wrong. He's cute, and he just loves Mickey Mouse so much (though I've never really been fond of Mickey, but oh well). The grease in his hair makes it look more of a dirty blonde when he's actually a caramel haired brunette, and his vibrant light blue eyes are filled with joy, and laughter. It just makes me smile. He's the type of older brother I always wanted, but I'm happy he takes care of his kid sister.

Steve is probably the one person I want avoid out of everyone in the group. He kind of scares me, but then again he's like my brother... A sexist b****** who only wants women for sex. That's probably all he thinks about... Well that and cars. Sex and cars... Is that what all men think about alone! If he wasn't such a d***, then I'd probably have a minor crush on him too. He's a very handsome with his greased black hair, and hard chocolate brown eyes. Okay maybe the buck tooth isn't much of a turn on, but that can be over looked. His personality... Not really...

Johnny Cade is such a cute kid, and he's always so very kind. I don't know why those Socs had to hurt him so much, but then again Socs will never treat Greasers any different from dirt on the ground. Why? I will never know... (sighs) Well Johnny is, I mean this in the nicest way I can say it, the scared little Chihuahua of the group. (Probably shouldn't say 'our' because I'm most likely not welcomed into the group.) Every time I look at the scare on his face my heart just breaks into tiny pieces. It must hurt him to be treated like fragile glass, but that's what he seems like to me. Johnny is very cute for a sixteen year old. Ella has already claimed him as hers. (well not relationship wise, but she likes Johnny more than I can explain.) Johnny has his jet black hair sleeked back with grease, and his soft chocolate eyes always makes me want to pull him into a sisterly hug!

I try to make myself look as different from Dally as possible. We share the same black hair color so I put blonde highlights into my hair. We have the same mud brown eye color... I wish I could change that... The only difference between the two of us are male and female. We take after our dad too much. Dally is the dangerous bad boy of the group. Dally is my big brother, and even if we fight I love him. Though he won't ever hear those words out of me.

Ponyboy is a real nice kid, and he's probably the only one who can keep up a long conversation. If, he's interested in the topic that is. I don't really know Pony that well because he always keeps to himself except when Soda's around. I guess everyone is really fond of Sodapop. Ponyboy is always wearing this thoughtful on his face, but it shows the most in his in those deep brown eyes of his. His dark brown hair like all the other boys is greased just the way he wants it.

Isabella "Ella" Marie Curtis is the youngest member of the Curtis family. She's about two years younger than I am being at age fourteen, and she is my best friend out of everyone out of the gang. Her shoulder length curly caramel hair looks dirty blonde in the sun light, and her green eyes sparkle every time she smiles. She's a really sweet and truly is a beautiful girl inside and out. I always enjoy spending time with her. Ella is Pony's younger twin sister, and she truly brings out the very best in both Pony and Johnny.

I can't really tell you about Darry because I don't really see him when I come over... All I know is that he's the eldest out of all the Curtis family members.

Finally we have Sodapop Curtis the middle child of the Curtis family. He's always been called the 'Movie-Star' or so I've heard from Dally. He does have movie star good looks though with his messily greased dark chocolate brown hair and his sweet blue eyes... Ah! Don't go fangirl! Focus McKenzie! Stare at a bird if you have too! Just focus! (sigh) Yeah I hope this minor (coughmajorcough) crush goes away.

Anyway maybe I should start where I'm leaving school now...

-Normal Point of View-

Our heroine left the school grounds, and began heading off to who knows where. You could often find Miccy just walking around by lonesome not really wanting to do anything, but wonder around and explore. Wondering around her lonesome has always been a problem between Dally and Miccy, and they'd often be fighting over how she would get hurt or how she could be raped. Good ole Dally actually had to go into a very detailed speech on how she would be raped describing it very thoroughly to her what would go on. She would always ask him how he knew this stuff, and stormed off to her bedroom.

Walking down the not so crowded streets Miccy started daydreaming about a life where everything would be perfect for her. She was starting to really enjoy this fantasy until, she heard screaming from down an alley way. Miccy raised an eyebrow, but blew it off for a few moments, but then she realized that she knew that voice far too well. It was Ella's... She was screaming, and this wasn't the good kind of screaming either... (if there was a type of good screaming) Miccy began to run to the sounds of the h***ish screams of pure fear and agony.

She turned the corner, and saw...

CLIFFHANGER!

Review please! I really want to know what I can do to fix up my writing style, and I am so sorry if this chapter was really slow. I didn't want it to be that way, but that's how it turned out... ^^ll'' Once again I am sorry about the boring chapter, and please review~


End file.
